


Resistance

by orphan_account



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-26 04:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9862745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Flynn has been arrested and Lucy's the only one who can save him. Why does she want to rescue him so bad? *Starts after Finale, SPOILERS





	

She paced back and forth in front of Wyatt, muttering under her breath. So many things had happened in the last 48 hours. She had helped Flynn, found out her mother's Rittenhouse, and accidentally gotten Flynn arrested. Wyatt watched her in silence, wondering why it mattered so much to her, he was a dangerous terrorist. He finally couldn't take it anymore, "Lucy, why does it matter so much?" She stopped and looked at him, completely annoyed. She emptily said, "He trusted me." She then continued pacing, mumbling once more. He didn't understand, why did it matter so much? After a while she just stopped and stared at the wall in disgust. He wanted to say something but had no idea what.

She didn't even look at him, "I'm going home, I need to do some research." He walked up to her and gently put his hands on her shoulder, "No, you need sleep." She waved her hand dismissively at him, "Right." She would not look at him. He knew she was lying but let her go anyway, he couldn't stop her. He halfheartedly said, "Just.. be careful." She nodded and then grabbed her things, leaving before he could change his mind. He sighed after she had gone, he might as well head home as well. He put on his coat and walked out of Mason Industries. He never wanted to go back there again. He drove in silence to his house, thinking of what Lucy planned to do. He walked up his driveway and unlocked the door. He was surprised when a woman hugged him as he stepped inside. His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he looked at her. She looked just as she always did, blond hair and caring green eyes. He weakly said, "Jessica..

* * *

 She sat with her head on her desk, thinking hard about what to do. What was right anymore? She twisted Wyatt's gun, that she had took before, in her hand. She couldn't help thinking that something horrible could be happening to Flynn. She suddenly realized that she'd need two guns. She stood up slowly and put the gun she had into her purse. If her mother was really Rittenhouse, wouldn't she have a gun or some type of protection? She slowly walked out and into her mom's room, peeking her head in the door to see if anybody was inside the room. She searched through the drawers, searching for both a gun and evidence of Rittenhouse. They had gotten tons of evidence already but more wouldn't hurt. 

After a few minutes, she felt the cold metal of the gun against her fingertips. She pulled it out of it's clever hiding place and looked at it. It didn't look as if it'd ever been fired. She heard a board creak in the hall and spun around, hiding the gun behind her back. Her mother watched her as she casually sat down. After a second, she sat down next to her and said, "I know what you're planning and just know that I won't interfere." Lucy looked at her and said, "What do you mean?" Her mother gestured towards her, "I know you found my gun and I know you're about to leave to save Garcia Flynn." She bit her lip nervously so her mother calmly said, "I am not one to stand in the way of love, it's none of my business." Lucy moved a little, wanting to say it was not love. If she argued, she would exactly be helping her case.

She slid the gun into her purse and stood, "You're right, i'm going." Her mother nodded, giving her approval. She turned and hurried out of the bedroom, giving her mom a thankful glance. She got in her car, somehow knowing exactly where to go. She had no plan, only hope that whatever she was doing would work. She drove in silence and repeated in her head,  _I do not love Garcia Flynn._ She stopped in front of the house, promising herself she wouldn't do anything stupid. She got out and walked quickly to the door. She gave a few hard knocks and then stood silently, ready for an argument.

Benjamin Cahill opened the door, she knew he couldn't have been in jail for long. He smiled as if greeting an old friend. She threateningly said, "Take me to him." He shook his head, chuckling slightly, "Take you to who?" She stepped towards him, "You know exactly who i'm talking about." He stepped aside while mumbling, "I knew this would happen." She glared at him, "Knew what would happen?" He merely shook his head, walking off. She followed him intently as he led her out to his car. She didn't do as much as glance at him as she got in the car. It drove her crazy how happy he was. He hummed quietly as he took her to a place out in the middle of the woods. She resisted the urge to just shoot him then and there, it'd be so easy.

The car suddenly stopped and she looked up from her lap. There were just more woods ahead. He was still smiling, "We'll have to walk from here." They walked through the woods as if were completely normal, she was ignoring his attempts to talk to her and looking around. They eventually came upon a building and she wondered how she hadn't seen it before. As they walked by the guards by the door she said, "Isn't this a bit extreme?" He didn't look at her as they walked down a particularly bright hall, "He's a dangerous terrorist." She rolled her eyes and began saying what turns they had made in her mind.

At last they stopped at the end of a hall, Benjamin looking at the assortment of doors for a second before continuing. He stopped in front of a door that was to their left. He smiled, gesturing for her to continue without him. She didn't hesitate as she opened the door, stepping inside. She closed the door behind her and looked around. It was dimly lit, with a bed in the corner. Flynn sat on it, his face in his hands, and was looking miserable. She hesitated this time, "Flynn?" He didn't move or say anything so she sat next to him. She felt multiple emotions pass through her, including hurt and guilt, but mostly relief. She was so glad that he wasn't hurt. She could hear the anger in his voice as he said, "I trusted you." He sat up straight and she saw the determination and hope in his eyes had left.

She suddenly could stop herself anymore. She put her arms around him, pulling him close and putting her face in his neck. He didn't hug her back but she could feel him become a little less tense. She whispered this time, "Thank god you're okay." He scoffed, "Like you care." He put his arms around her though, dispite what he had said. She sighed, "I didn't mean for that to happen, Agent Christopher went behind my back." He bitterly said, "I know how that feels." She finally let him go, observing his structure. His hair was slightly messed up and she had to stop herself from brushing it off of his forehead. She looked at his eyes, they were filled with sadness and grief. She thought of how he used to be, determined and diligent.

She stood and said, "Okay, let's get you out of here." He looked at her in confusion and she happily said, "What? You didn't think I'd come all this way if I wasn't going to help you escape." He shook his head, "It won't work, we don't have weapons or a plan." She took out the guns and handed him one, "I'm not a big fan of plans." He looked at her in amazement, clearly surprised that she'd ever want to free him. The door opened and they both looked at her father standing in the door. Without a word, she turned and shot him right in the heart. He collapsed, completely crippled from the blow. God, she had wanted to do that since the moment she met him. Flynn looked at her, an unreadable look on his face. She shrugged, "You killed Abraham Lincoln, I killed my father."

He grabbed her hand and led the way out into the hall. He was able to navigate his way to the door surprisingly well. They stayed hiding around the corner, not wanting to be spotted by the guards. She went ahead, trusting Flynn to know what she was doing. The guards watched her as she walked up to them. She walked quickly past them and was relieved when the took the bait, on of the guards grabbing her upper arm. He looked at her tense pose and said, "What happened?" She looked him straight in the eye and seriously said, "He escaped, shot my father. We need to find him, fast." The other guard left to order the men outside to search around. He returned and said, "The three of us will search inside, stay close." She bit her lip, hoping Flynn would hurry up and act already.

He came through, shooting both guards in the chest. She wiped he blood off her mouth, spitting. He snorted, "We don't have a lot of time, let's go." They cautiously left the building, hiding in the shadows, out of sight. They finally made it back out to her car. She leaned against the car door, sighing with relief. She could hear the uncertainty in his voice, "Where are we going?" She knew she had told her mother she'd bring him back to the house, it didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. She shrugged, "Wherever we want."


End file.
